Cost effective semiconductor electronic manufacturing requires transistor structures and manufacturing processes that are reliable at nanometer scales and that do not require expensive or unavailable tools or process control conditions for the design or manufacture. While it is difficult to balance the many variables that control transistor electrical performance, finding suitable transistor dopant structures with an associated manufacturing technique that results in acceptable electrical characteristics such as charge carrier mobility, threshold voltage levels, and junction leakage are a key aspect of such commercially useful transistors.